


A New World

by secretkimchi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkimchi/pseuds/secretkimchi
Summary: What happens when a soldier from Earth encounters a doctor on a new and strange planet? War, love, death and more. So far, I would not say any of my scenes are extremely graphic but I tagged just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry my last fic just kinda fell off. A lot of stuff happened in my life and I lost all motivation for writing in general. This fic is actually and idea for a novel that I've had for a while, but never got around to writing. Any comments would be appreciated, either just to say your enjoying the story or any helpful critiques/comments. I would like to go back to my last fic (Frat Bros) and finish it properly now that I have motivation again so be on the look out for an update on that story(if you ever read it).

I step into the cold, hard seat of the RAV (robotic automated vehicle) and close the hatch, listening for the hiss of the seal. With the press of a button, the center console lights up, displaying a panoramic view of Earth, followed by a logo with the letters EAF, which stands for Earth Armed Forces. It might seem like a patriotic image at first, but after years of propaganda videos and operating this expensive chunk of metal, it loses its beauty.

"Ready for drop?" A voice calls through the comm.

"Ready for drop," I reply. 

The floor beneath the RAV slides back, revealing the dark emptiness of space. From the right angle, a large, mostly brown planet can be seen below. The RAV is lowered out of ship, the connections released and I begin to fall.

The RAV is a single pilot ship. More like a pod than a ship, since it doesn't fly. When I say I'm falling I mean it literally. It has basic thrusters if you're off course to re-direct and to slow you down for landing, but it's designed to be dropped right above a target area and almost crash into the ground. They say the quickest way between two points is a straight line after all. Another thing is that there's no viewport. There are sensors and cameras on the outside which gather data, such as live video, heat signatures, topography, etc. All that gets sent to Base and then relayed to my screen. On Base there is always someone monitoring you and your screen at all times. They provide you with status updates, requested information and connect you with command if you need extraction.

The brown, dusty planet appears on my monitor, highlighting the landing zone.

"90 seconds to land," the comm says.

I do my final checks. Core temperature is within normal. I'm on course for the landing zone, no adjustments needed. Sometimes I just feel like a glorified button pusher. 

"30 seconds to land."

I tighten the seat straps and brace for impact, engaging the thrusters to help soften the landing. I expect a loud thud even though I know I won't. The hull is soundproof "to prevent distractions" according to the manual. The comm system lets us talk to the other RAV units, to Base, or to our ground troops through their helmets. While the dust around me settles, I switch from flight mode, which looks something between an egg and a cube shape, to ground mode. Legs unfold, lifting the unit up from the ground while two arms rotate out, each equipped with a modified machine gun or assault rifle, and a grenade launcher or heat seeking missiles. The RAV is the ultimate war machine, capable of close or long range attacks.

"Lt. Woods to Base. I have made landfall."

"This is Base. Proceed to the Rendezvous point. Your objective is the destruction of one of the main chemical plants. Ground troops will be on land at a separate landing point and are set to rendezvous once you've cleared the area."

"Expect heavy resistance. These people are armed and dangerous. We are not sure how much of the chemical has been weaponized." 

"Roger. Lt. Woods, out." 

A map pops up on the screen with the intended route to the plant. The RAV isn't meant for stealth so it's a pretty direct approach. The land around me is barren. There are a few building scattered about and some taller ones in the distance, probably the main city area. Minimal plant life means even less cover. Way off to the East are some mountains, decorating the horizon. The RAV would be useless there. Not enough space for maneuvering, high chance for causing a rock slide or an avalanche if there's enough snow.

Now that I've surveyed the immediate area, it's time to move out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I think I'm going to write during the week and try and update it sometime on the weekend that way you get one large release and a pretty regular one at that! Let me know what you think so far in the comments.

I start heading for the rendezvous. It's not long before my screen lights up.

"Hostiles inbound," the computer says.

Some red silhouettes appear on screen, indicating enemy forces. There are no faces, no names. Just red. I take a deep breath and load the chambers of both arms. I'm not sure which hostile fires first, but the barrage begins. From inside I can only hear the slightest "tink" of ammo colliding into the RAV. I don't even flinch. Raising my arm towards the nearest red body, I fire. Left arm up, fire. Right, building rooftop, fire. Left arm to center, fire. It comes naturally, a dance practiced a thousand times. The RAV is more than an extension of myself, it is me. Man and machine merge, leaving time and illusion. This moment is the only thing that matters. Two steps forward, grenade incoming. Hit away with left arm. Building explodes taking two hostiles with it. Right arm again. I can feel the recoil. It's nothing like holding a rifle in had, but it's there. 

Everything stops. I do a quick scan and there are no more hostiles detected. The entire encounter took three minutes. I proceed down the path a few more steps when I suddenly feel a jolt. Instinctively, I jerk away from the controls and the entire console goes black.

"What's happening? Lt. Woods to Base. Can you hear me?"

No response. The arms have fallen limp and the legs won't move. It's only for a moment though and the console roars back to life.

"Hmm, that was weird. I wonder if they planted an EMP mine or something? Oh shit!"

As life breathes into the console I see the red silhouette of an enemy, upper right rooftop. I grab the controls and and swing my arm upwards.

Bang!

I slam against the restraints, losing my air as my ribs are forcefully thrown against my lungs. Smoke starts filling the cockpit. The enemy is gone, most likely terminated, but not before he sent a rocket my way. It smashed into the seal of the cockpit, denting the hull inwards and damaging the center console as it exploded. I'm not sure if I'm unlucky that it happened to hit and penetrate right on the seal, or luck that it didn't penetrate further and take me with it. Warning lights begin to flash.

"Lt. Woods to Base."

"This is Base."

"Request permission to evac."

"Permission denied, soldier."

"Sir, my RAV has been compromised. Lucky shot with a rocket. The core is overheating and I'm losing control."

"Do not exit your RAV, soldier! These are direct orders from Commander Jaha. You do not know who or what is on the surface. Wait for rescue. We have people on the ground."

"Negative. There's not time!" I cough from all the smoke. It burns my eyes and lungs.

"Solider, do not disobey a direct order!"

I unfasten my harness and feel for the edge of the hull. The rocket impact wedged it in tight. Dragging my hands across the seal, I eventually find the small hole where the rocket entered. Using my knife, I knock the hole open a bit more, loosening the hull and then kick it open. Base is yelling over the comm, but I'm done listening. They yell to override my controls. Good luck, this thing is toast. With everything locked up there's only one way to get down. Jump. I take a deep break, aim...

BAM!

This one is louder than the rocket, and the impact stronger. Midleap I feel a wave of energy, a force like I'm being tackled. By a giant. I can see the RAV has burst apart, small chunks of flaming metal scorching the dirt. It's hot. Very hot. Flames lick my suit and as I twist away I feel a searing pain in my right leg, sending convulsions through my body. Whatever plan I had for landing is gone. My arm breaks my fall and keeps my head from making direct impact with the ground. My right leg hits the ground first, the pain so intense I lose my stomach contents. Everything is shaking. Spinning. Spinning. Spin. 

**************************************

Am I alive? What happened? Everything is hazy and dark.

My name is Lt. Lexa Woods and I am a member of the EAF. I was? I was en-route to Rendezvous point Alpha. Then? I was ambushed. The RAV malfunctioned? Is that even possible? I ejected and now I'm laying on the ground. Exposed! 

I jolt up. I've got to get to the rendezvous point and get word to Base. An incredible pain burns through my leg and I crumble back down.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I'm not on the ground, but a bed? I drag myself back up into a sitting position.

"Hold on there, Lion."

"Lion?"

"Yes. Large, ferocious Earth cat who lives in the Serengeti. Is that not the saying?"

An angel stands in front of me. About my age, long, blonde hair and blue eyes. If this is the afterlife, I think I'll stay a while.

"Wow," I whisper.

"What?"

"Umm, nothing," I quickly reply, trying to hide my embarrassment. "and I think you mean tiger. The saying is 'Easy, tiger'."

"A lion is also a big, predatory cat, is it not? And you are not orange. Lion makes more sense, does it not?" She tilted her head and stared at me.

"I'm not sure. I didn't make it up."

"Anyways," she waves a hand dismissively. "Now that you're awake let's do an exam."

She opens up what appears to be a first aid kit, various ointments and bandages are stacked tightly inside. With her back to me, she starts to prepare a variety of items. She mumbles something.

"What?"

I realize I can't hear, not well anyways. I start to pull at a bandage covering my right ear. I didn't notice it in my initial panic. She turns around and slaps my had away.

"Don't touch that," she says, bending down so we are eye level.

"Why can't I hear?"

"Did you think trying to blow yourself up was going to leave you unscarred? Now don't move."

I straighten my back.

"Relax, soldier. I did say sit like a board. Anyways, this might be uncomfortable."

I feel her hands, soft and light on the back of my ear as she cautiously removes the bandage. Her warm breath punctures deep within my ear canal, but a sharp inhale and clenching fists are my only response. Something cool and wet is lightly pressed on my ear for a moment. I imagine the slow evaporation each molecule. The gauze used to clean my ear is lightly stained with blood. My palms are rough and tender, tiny cuts embedded with small particles of dirt. A layer of blood and dust is smeared across my arms. She must have cleaned me up to treat what looked severe and left the rest. Her precise, sterile movements only add to my feelings of uncleanliness.

"I didn't try to blow myself up."

"So you say."

She finishes up by placing a new bandage over my ear.

"Good news," she says, clearing the work space and grabbing some more bandages. "It's healing rather well. The med-gel is definitely helping. Bad news, you might not fully recover your hearing or you may have permanent tetanus. That's ringing of the ear. We'll just have to wait and see."

Bending down, she begins to untie the bandages cover my right leg. I grip the bedding. I'm not sure if I want to see it. How bad is it? Seeing as almost my whole leg is wrapped up I'm not too confident.

For the first time, I see my leg. My pants have been cut off into tattered shorts. A large piece of shrapnel must have torn through my leg just below the knee. A mangled mess, I look like a zombie trying to hold onto its last bits of flesh, bones starting to expose themselves. It makes me sick looking at it. No wonder I couldn't stand on it. There's nothing left.

"Relax, it's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks like I'm missing half my leg."

"Okay, so it's as bad as it looks, but there's good news."

"My half torn off leg is good news?"

"I was able to remove the shrapnel since the pieces were rather large. It seems to have only scraped the bone. It took out a lot of your calf muscle and, as you can see, a large portion of skin, but all that's much easier to grow back than bone. There might be some scarring but hopefully no lasting trauma. I even saved a piece of the shrapnel for you."

She hands me a jar with a jagged metal fragment inside about the size of my finger, its potential lethality glinting at me, like I should be grateful it didn't take more. I must have been glaring back a little too harshly though, as she whipped it away from me.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. You could always melt it down and use it for something else, hmm? Fascinating isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that."

This woman is very strange. Or maybe that's just how they are on this planet? I white knuckle the bed as she begins to clear the area. I can tell she's done this before. She's calm, gently pressing on my leg and knows to avoid exposed areas as much as possible.

"This is going to feel a bit warm and it might hurt to put any pressure on your wound, but it will help. Try and hold still."

She grabs these large, thin packs, their surface shine as if they are wet or sticky. Gingerly, she places them across my gaping leg. Even though she warned me, I expected them to be cold, like water, but they are warm and it's spreading.

"What are those?"

"Med-gel packs. Specially formulated here on this planet, they help accelerate healing. It should speed up your recovery quite a bit. They also contain a pain reliever. It should numb your leg. Do not try and walk on it though. You risk damaging what muscle and tendons are left."

She starts wrapping a bandage around my leg to help hold the pack against my leg and to protect any parts not covered by the med-gel.

"Listen, I appreciate all the help, I really do, but who are you?"

"I never did introduce myself did I? My name is Clarke."

Finished with the bandage, she puts out her hand. I shake it, putting as much sincerity behind it as possible. 

"Thank you so much, Clarke. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably dead, captured, or dying."

"that might be true but did you have to say it?"

"If it is true, what is wrong with saying it? Your Earthlings seem to always have problems with facts."

"Why did you help me? We are at war. Are you planning to use me as some sort of bargaining chip because I'm no one important."

"Of course you're not important. Seeing as you are down here starting wars instead of sitting in the warships watching from afar."

She really knows how to add insult to injury.

"Then why?"

"Because I'm a doctor. It's my job."

She tilts her head and looks at me as if she's confused by my questions. Her bright blue eyes seem to peer through me. Does she have x-ray vision? I wonder what she is thinking. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post guys! I promised regular updates and then immediately failed. I pull Army duty one weekend a month and then I went on vacation overseas and didn't have my laptop. I'm also studying for a certification test I take next week. This month is a bit busier than most but I hope to have regular updates once all that is done. Enjoy!

Clarke's hair frames her oval face and I can see slightly toned arms as she crosses them. The gentle curve of her hips, visible through a thin skirt, seem slightly too big for her body, but it adds to her beauty. I can't look any longer.

Gazing elsewhere, I see that I'm in a central room. There's an opening, possibly to a kitchen, but I can't tell from my angle. Off to the left is a door, along the same wall I'm leaning against. Another door is across the room. The room itself is sparsely furnished. There's a couple chairs, a table and the small bed I sit on. Not quite the conditions I imagined for a doctor.

A tired a disheveled man walk in. Clarke turns her heard in his direction. She seems to stiffen for a second. He looks startled. Clarke makes it halfway across the room before he starts yelling, throwing up his arms and gesturing in my direction. It must be in the local language because I cannot understand a word of it. Clarke responds back, agitated but not yelling. She grabs him by the arm and lead him through the opening into the other room. I can still hear them, but it's muffled a bit. My ear is ringing from the noise. I don't know who he is, but he doesn't like me being here. I am an enemy.

I throw on my jacket laying on the end of the bed. It's not in bad shape considering the explosion. My pants are nonexistent, but Clarke left me a skirt similar to what she is wearing. It's light and breathable. I'm not normally a fan of skirts, I'm not used to wearing them, but I'm grateful for it this one time. Putting on pants would be a bitch right now. Standing on only my left leg, I manage to tie it around me. Making it to the rendezvous point is going to be difficult, but I've got to try.

Leaning against the wall for support, I start to hobble to the exit. I feel lightheaded, dizzy. I push off from the wall and the room is spinning. I put my hand out to steady my balance, leaving less of me attached to the wall. One small hop is all it takes to send me careening to the floor. Instinctively, I try to use my right leg to regain balance. Not only does it not follow my directions properly, it definitely isn't numb. The pain alone almost causes me to blackout. 

"Shit!"

I crash land into the middle of the floor, limbs spread haphazardly. Spread eagle would look more gracious that this. Clarke comes rush over from the hallway. Guess I was louder than I thought.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"I can see that. How did you fall?"

"I tripped. Lost my balance. Something like that."

"What were you doing out of bed?"

Clarke puts her arm around me and helps me back onto the bed. I didn't even make it halfway across the room. Pathetic. I can see that man glaring at me from across the room, arms folded over his chest. He only came as far as necessary to see the ruckus. 

"Listen, Clarke, I appreciate your help and all but I've got to get back. I still have a mission to complete and my people are probably looking for me."

"You're doing a great job of leaving. How do you plan on contacting anyone or making it anywhere in your condition?"

"I'll manage."

"Why are you Earthlings so stubborn? Why are you doing this?"

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome. I don't want to inconvenience you any further."

"Are you talking about him? I didn't expect an Earth soldier to be afraid of an old drunkard like him. Even with one good leg you're fine. Besides, he's the once inconveniencing me."

She shoots him an angry glare. I wonder if she learned from watching him. His response is a slamming door as he walks out of the house. 

"My father may yell and whine but he is only here because of me. He won't hurt you."

"That's your father?"

"Unfortunately. We cannot choose our DNA, Walsh. Only what we do with it."

I'm not sure if she's referring to herself or him.

She takes a look at my leg. The Med-gel seems to finally be kicking in. She shines a light in my eyes and makes me follow it.

"Do you know what a concussion is?"

I open my mouth but she doesn't let me speak.

"It means not getting out of bed with only one good leg and a busted eardrum that only further throws off your balance. It means not inducing further head trauma. Got it? Don't make me put you back where I found you."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's better. Now how about we eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

She turns around to head for the kitchen.

"Wait can I come too? I promise I'll just sit and watch and not cause further head trauma."

"Do you think I'm going to poison your food? I did go to all that trouble of saving you, remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything. No offense."

She looks at me, head tilted. I can't tell if she upset or just contemplating. I did imply she might be trying to kill me though, so either option would be appropriate. 

"Fine. I can't have you executing another poor escape plan. Wait here a second."

She goes in the room on the other side and comes out with a pair of crutches.

"Use these, but it's your fault if you fall."

"I won't."

I follow her into the modest kitchen. A laborious process.

"Sit there." She points to a small table with two chairs. 

She opens the fridge and begins to pull out a variety of things, some I've never seen before. 

"What is all that?"

"Various native vegetables. This is a type of bean. This leaf is similar to kale, which you have on Earth, but it's sweeter. This is a root vegetable."

She goes on and on, carefully explaining each item and she chops it and throws it into a large pot on the stove. I can't remember a single thing she says. I don't care. Watch her hair shine the the sunlight she she works is all I need. Her methodical explanations are soothing and I find myself drifting off.


End file.
